Second Chance At Romance, In A Day?
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are going out, Lisanna and Loke are depressed. What will they do...it's a no frown day, so you have to smile! Lisanna drags them to an amusement park, one thing happens then another, will Loke accept that he loves Lisanna? Or will he reject her? I'm taking requests for one-shot pairings! So comment your pairing! 14 out of 35! For iLikeCookies12! CRACK FIC!


**Heyy! It's me! back from my school work! I survived! So, just saying but I can only update on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday! Anyway, I am now taking requests for pairings, so it's up to you guys to comment the pairing you want, and I'l even dedicate it to you! :) But whoever is first, I'm writing their one-shot first okay? It all goes in the order of your comments, so comment first! :) Anyway, this one-shot is dedicated to my dear friend, and rival iLikeCookies12! The pairing she wants is Lisanna X Loke, and I know some people might not like it, so that's why I will update 2 at a time, escept there will be a time diffrence, lol. I try my best to write fast, so don't blame me please! The second one I'm doing is going to be Jellal X Lucy, dedicated to desandted! crack couples FTW! :) And guys, don't blame me if you hate this couple okay? It's not my fault that you guys didn't say first...LOL! jokes, the reason why desandted got to choose was because, my story 'the Lost Child' had a question thing, and she/he was the first person to answer all if them correctly, so yeah! And iLikeCookies12 just requested, so, if you want me to do one of your favourite pairing, comment below! Oh, and no Yuri and Yaoi, please! Sorry, but I don't ship it! :)**

**Anyway, if you lie this, please don't forget to comment and follow! :) 14 out of 35**

**~~~~*:*~~~~**

**Lisanna POV**

"Minna! We're dating!" Lucy yelled happily,_ who knew those 3 words could destroy someone so much? My heart hurts, it feels...empty, Natsu, my childhood crush, is going out with my best friend, but as long as he's happy that's okay, he better not hurt her...but why her? I looked behind Natsu and Lucy and saw Loke was there, he looked as depressed as I did, maybe even sadder, I mean everyone knows behind his play boy attitude he has a humongous crush on Lucy. It's obvious, its ironic that Lucy think Natsu is dense, but she's dense as well, not noticing his feelings..._I started walking over to where Loke was looking at them depressed-ly

"Hey" I said

"Hey.." Loke said sadly

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm just peachy, I mean the girl I liked...no loved, is going out with another man, how do you think I feel?" he said starting to get angry

"Mou...don't get angry at me! How do you think it feels for your childhood crush to date one of your best friends?" I stafrted getting angry as well, but when I looked at him his facial expression softened, mines too_,he looks so...cute...I wish I could...NO! I just got crushed, I shouldn't be thinking about another man!_

"Oh...but I thought it was a crush during your childhood then you got over him..?" he asked calmly

"No, that's what everyone thinks...but the truth is...I still love him...but I don't know if I do now..."

"Oh.." was all he said, there was an awkward silence, then it hit me

"You know what?" I asked

"What?" he asked curiously, I grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the guild doors

"We are going to have a smiling day, okay? You can't frown, if you frown, then the other person gets to pinch your cheeks! This whole day you have to smile, you can't frown no matter what, okay?" I said enthusiastically, he nodded slowly

"Ok..ay" he said, we neared the guild doors, then I stopped walking

"This starts once we're outside of the guild okay?" I said

"Um..I don't know-" I cut him off by pulling him out the doors, I giggled, I looked over to him and he had a forced smile on, I smiled back at him

"Come on, smile! It looks better on yoú" I said with a smile, he blushed,_ I wonder why...now...where should we go, I know! _I started dragging him in a random direction, and saw a flyer...

**COME ONE! COME ALL! TO THE NEW AMUSEMENT PARK! WE HAVE A CINEMA, BOOTHS, RIDES AND MORE! OPENIG TODAY!**

_PERFECT!_

"We are totally going here!" I said and started dragging him in the direction off the Amusement park

**~AMUSEMENT PARK TIME~**

"Let's go over there!" I said pointing to a rollercoaster, "Or we could go over here!" I said pointing at a booth

"Let's go over here" he said pointing to a dunking tank, I walked over to where he is

"We need a dunkie!" the booth owner said

"I'll do it!" I said, I went over to the man and he lead me top the ladder, I climbed it and sat on the seat, a man stepped up and took a ball and nailed it right in the bulls eye, the next thing i knew, water was splashing my face, I stepped out of the water and all the guys were giving wolf whistles my way, _why?_ I looked down to see my clothes stuck on my body, and transparent, so it was showing my bra and underwear, I blushed. Loke stepped up and took off his jacket and placed it on me. I was blushing even more, I looked up at him and saw he was angry, and his fist was balled, I took my hand at put it over his balled hand, it unclenched and I interwined our fingers together, I shook my head, _my hand fits so perfectly, it's like they were made for me to hold, why was he angry? Was he jealous? _He looked over to me and his face softened, "Don't forget to smile! We had an agreement!~" I said cheerfully

"Smile! Don't worry about the other guys, I'm here with you aren't I?" I said, and he gave a real, smile to me, I blushed _Why am I feeling this way when I look at him?There's something about him that makes mee want to just kiss him on the spot, his blush looks so cute, I could just keep that image in my mind forever, but what about natsu? Why am I feeling this way when I just got my heart broken...could it be...do I...love him..? _We passed a rollercoaster, and pulled his hand and dragged him there

"We're going on this!" I said pointing at the roller coaster

"But...what about you clothes" he said blushing

"It's okay...I'll just sit on your coat...if you don't mind?" I asked with a puppy dog face, for a secod his face was blushing amdly red then he looked away

"Su..sure" he said, we went to the line and waited for a few minutes, then we boarded the rollercoaster, we sat in the middle and the ride started. I almost barfed, once we got off he laughed at me. I puffed my cheeks out, he stopped laughing and blushed, then kept on laughing

"You're face!" he said

"HMPH!" I said while crossing my arms

"You were hugging me so tightly I couldn't breathe when we went on the loopdy loop part!" he said holding his stomach

".." I just rolled my eyes

"we are totally getting the picture!" He said, I just nodded, we started walking to the place where they show the pictures at random times during the rollercoaster, we saw us in the screen and blushed so furiously. Loke had his arms up, and I was hugging him so tightly, my face was buried in my chest, I looked over to Loke and saw he was blushing too

"We are totally getting this picture!" he yelled, and payed the lady, the lady handed over the picture. we started walking again, and saw an ice cream stand, we bought two ice creams and sat down at a table. after a few minutes of licking our ice cream he looked at me and giggled

"You have a little something here" he said and pointed to my cheek, I tried wiping it, then continued my ice cream

"It's still there" he said, I got up and walked over to him

"fine, can you get it off?" I asked, he put his hand on the side of my head and rubbed my side of the head with his thumb, then he stopped, I wondered why and looked up at him, our eyes met _Gosh, i could just melt in those eyes, I wish, he would look at me like that forever, I wish they would only be my eyes, they're perfect, I wish they were ,mine and no other girls' _he leaned in and kissed me, the kiss was slow and passionate, his lips fit perfectly into mine, _it tasted sweet like cotton candy, I loved that taste, and then there was an electrical spark, is he the one? Mmm...I want to munch on his lips, they taste so yummy, I wish they were only mine...I know we only spent a day together, but I think I love this man... _we broke the kiss and he walked away, that broke my heart, I chased after him

"Sorry" he said

"Why did you walk away? You felt that too right?" I asked holding his hand, he was facing the other way and I saw him nod his head slightly

"Then why did you walk away? Were you just using me to get over Lucy? And that kiss meant nothing? You were just playing me?" I said angrily

"..." was all he said, I crossed my arms, tears started forming in my eyes

"You know what? I get it! I feel so stupid that I actually liked you for a while" I started wlking the other way, when I felt and a hand on my wrist, it spun me around and I was being pulled in to a kiss by Loke, after a few minutes we broke the kiss

"I don't get you..." I said, he pulled me into a hug

"The only reason why I walked away was because I was scared...scared that you would find someone better than me! I thought Lucy was the perfect one, I did everything for her, and what happened? She broke my heart, I didn't want that to happen with you to, so I was scared" he said, I could feel his tears on my head, he hugged me tighter, I hugged him back some more

"I know we only spent one day together, but I think I love you...when I'm with youI feel safe, you are the most kindest person I have met. You aren't using me for my body, and I really like your personality, you always protect me, and I like how your lips taste!~" I said happily, muffled in his shirt

"I'm not just saying that...I actually mean it, it's not just to get over Natsu, I mean it...from the bottom of my heart" I said

"I think I love you too...so Lisanna...will you be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly, tears welled up in my eyes

"Hell yeah!" I said and hugged him some more

"But I have one question.." I asked

"Yeah?" he said

"Are stellar spirits allowed to be with humans?" I asked

"I don't care if it's allowed or not, you are the one for me and nothing will change that, I could spend forever fighting for our love to be allowed. With you, I feel like the real me, I don't have to put up walls, you accept me for who I am, I love you for that, I'd give the world to see you happy and smiling every day, you make me better in every way possible and I know that I'd give you the world to show you how much I truly love you, you are the only thing I've gotten right in my life and you've been by my side through the best and the worst, you mean everything to me and no one will ever be able to say that again, I will fight for your love as many times as it takes." I started crying

"I love you!" I said, and nuzzled his neck

"I lov-" I cut him off by kissing him

**The end! So, if you guys read this, leave your pairings down below! And I will dedicate a one-shot to you, but it will also be a part of my one-shot competition! NO YAOI! NO YURI! CRACK PAIRINGS ACCEPTED!**


End file.
